Full of Whatchamacallits
by mintly
Summary: My place for random, short, and possibly stupid drabbles and poems. Mostly manga based.
1. Smile: Special

**Notes**: Alright, so I found a stash of little shorts on PokeSpe, so i thought I'd upload them. I'll also add any other ones I write later. Many of them are poems...and really really short. ^^

Here's a little Specialshipping one :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokémon...  


* * *

**Smile**

I love it

When Red-san smiles.

I could hand him a pencil

Or ask him about his day

And he'd just light up;

Like it meant the world

That I talked to him,

Like I had just made his entire day.

I know it's used,

But he really is the sun,

His brightness nearly blinds me

And sunburns my cheeks

A bright, bright red

Like his eyes.

And I can't help

But smile back.

* * *

**A/N**: Told you it was short :) Tell me what you think! ^^


	2. Buried Flame: Oldrival

Here's a little Oldrival poem I wrote while I was in study skills (probably should have been doing my homework). Here ya go :)

* * *

**  
Buried Flame**

He was cool,

even cold.

He was frosty as an icicle,

icy as winter air;

And just as silent.

She hoped—

no, knew,

a fire crackled

beneath the mountains;

the cold sheets of snow

hidden within his frosty green glare.

It was buried deep;

but it was there, she knew.

The hidden flame

couldn't melt the impenetrable

walls of ice alone,

no

it would need help

and she knew just the girl to do it.

She would dig

through the snow,

fingers cold and frostbitten,

as she thawed the ice

surrounding him.

She'd endure

the pain

because being able to warm herself

in the welcoming glow of the fire

was well worth it.

And he wouldn't mind,

she knew,

not at all.

She'd stroll up to him

with her ever-present confident smile

and her blue eyes sparking with flames

of determination.

And he'd light up too,

she knew.

* * *

I wanted Blue to work for Green. D She's a little OOC here I think, but she can be serious when she needs to be. :)


	3. Pudding: Commoner

Here is a little Commoner piece. This pairing is too cute, so I hope you like it! :) Also, I have this thought that Dia would think in circles in a way that still makes perfect sense (The question is, do_ I_ make sense?), so I tried to write that in here....Not sure I was too successful, but anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**  
Pudding**

Who am I; some random kid pretending to be something I'm not. Why am I doing this again?

Oh yeah, Pearl of course. He was so excited to go on this trip, so how could I refuse? Besides, it has been a lot of fun. Though I can't believe Pearl hasn't figured out that she's not a tour guide yet. Sometimes that guy can be so dense. Denser than _me_ and that's saying something.

Oh well, at least I get to try all of the wonderful foods from around the region. And all the berries are awesome too. Mmm…

Oh! There's Missy. She's really great too. She's like glass, all cool and calm, but she's still tough, like those glossy unbreakable phones. She's sleek and stylish and has that air about her that tells you she's someone important and amazing; no ordinary person.

She's brushing her hair like she does when she's bored and it's so silky and shiny and pretty; it matches her perfectly. Oh boy, I sure hope she can't see me staring.

I turned around to avoid her looking at me in the mirror when Pearl bursts through the door with his usual haste. I swear you can hear him halfway down the street, but I guess that's why I like him so much. Plus he brought snacks! Only he could get to the convenience store and back in record time.

Beh and I are enjoying our lovely pudding snacks when Pearl and Missy break out into an argument. Something about Missy eating some of Pearl's pudding and Missy denying it with a straight face though Pearl probably saw it with his own eyes. Sometimes I feel a bit left out around them, but Pearl's my best friend and Missy is…

I take a big spoonful of chocolaty goodness. Mmmm...Maybe I some sometime. Maybe Missy will like it.

Anyway, Pearl's always loud and talking and arguing with Missy and I'll laugh and joke and be Dia. That's just who I am. Maybe Missy doesn't notice me as much right now, but slow and steady wins the race, right?

* * *

So cute~ I just wanna give Dia a big hug :)


	4. Emerald: Two Poems

This time, I've brought two Emerald themed poems because the little guy doesn't get enough love. ^^ They're both pretty short (pffft...no pun intended), but I hope you like them. First one is sort of sad, followed by one that's more comedic. :)

Seems I have been forgetting the disclaimer....Erm, I don't own Pokémon Special!

* * *

** Just a Kid**

if he could move a mountain

he would.

if he could get her to see him

he would.

if she could look down

and see more than a little kid;

he would make it so.

**Croissant**

It's really strange.

I keep thinking that someone

Is staring at me.

And it's weird

Because it doesn't feel like

It's me their staring at;

I think it's my hair.

Not that that hasn't happened before.

I turned around

And there was some kid in a beret

Salivating while staring at my head.

Ugh.

I'm starting to think

I need a new hairstyle.

* * *

The first one is Emerald x Crystal, which is Frontiershipping right? *forgot* I don't particularly support this ship, but I think this is how it would be for him.

As for the second one, this image of Dia attacking Emerald's croissant hair was stuck in my head for days, and since I'm not the best artist, I created this...interesting...piece instead. :P

Thank you! :)


End file.
